The present invention relates to a fluid coupling and particularly to a two-part or two piece fluid handling coupling. Fluid couplings of this type are often used to join conduits together. For example, low spill hydraulic lines may be connected together with a two-part fluid handling coupling. In the chemical industry, fluid couplings are used to join conduits or hoses to fill and dispense chemicals from tanks.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved fluid coupling which includes a keying system to ensure that only the correct male coupling part or half can be connected to the mating female coupling part or half. This prevents cross-mixing of fluids.